


Sacrifice

by ChasedInBlack



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasedInBlack/pseuds/ChasedInBlack
Summary: Mei is the guardian to Yue, princess of the Northern Water Tribe. What people don't know is that her father was from the fire nation. Unlike most interbending relationships, she can bend both water and Fire.Her spirit guide is preparing her for death, and she knows where her fate ends. What stories lie in her path as she barrels headfirst towards her fate?
Relationships: Jet (Avatar) & Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I am introducing a concept into the world in this fic of a secondary avatar who only arrives in dire circumstances and never survives after the altercation. Basically they carry excess power of the avatar, to be safely stored and trained until the avatar needs it most. Then when the power is transferred, the host dies.

I gasped awake, my heart racing. I panted hard and looked around my room. Everything was the same still. The ice walls were the same. I got up and stepped out into the brisk air. I shivered a little and looked out at the city. The Northern Water Tribe hadn’t changed.

“ _Contemplating life already? It’s so early…_ ” he grumbled as he moved after me. I looked back to the spirit that had been following me since childhood. He was a calm man, very nice as well.

“The moon is full… something has changed but I can’t place it.” I sighed as I stepped out and moved down the stairs of the palace.

“ _The avatar has woken up… maybe that’s what you’re feeling?”_ He suggested as he followed after me. I looked back at him and stared in shock. “ _Oh sorry… I was hoping you’d sleep longer._ ” He sighed. I swallowed hard and looked out at the sea.

“So he’s back…” I whispered out as I leaned gently on a railing. “So destiny begins.” I sighed as I laid my head on my arms. ”My death awaits.” I swallowed hard and looked down at the city below. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly.

“ _Think of it more like a transition, not death._ ” He quickly corrected. I looked at him before I moved back to my room, getting redressed. “ _You should go to the koi pond._ ”

“Why?” I asked simply as I pulled on my jacket. I headed that way anyway.

“ _It’s important, ok?_ ” He sighed. I rubbed my neck as I moved inside the sacred ground. I looked at the water in front of me, breathing in shakily. I walked around to the pond, sitting in the grass at the alcove. I looked at the two koi circling each other and sighed. “ _Just keep watching.”_ He told me. I nodded slowly and breathed in, watching it. I started to get dizzy before I felt myself pull out of my body. I yelped as I was pulled through space before I stood in the southern water tribe, looking around at the small offshoot.

“So this is where my mother grew up…” I looked around curiously. “It’s so much smaller than I imagined.”

“ _They’ve been driven to the brink of extinction…_ ” he told me. I looked at him before I froze at the sight of a sky bison walking into the village. I stepped that way and stared in awe.

“It’s beautiful…” I whispered out. I smiled. “I never thought I’d see one.” I paused when I saw the young air bender descend. I blinked in shock. “He’s so young…”

“ _He’d been trapped in ice for a century… he never aged.”_ He told me. I breathed in shakily before he made eye contact with me. My breath flattered before I was yanked back to my body. I snapped awake and looked forward, my heart racing.

“He could see me.” I muttered out.

“ _Of course he did_.” He chuckled at me. I looked at him. “ _He’s the avatar. He’s the bridge between the spirit world and this world._ ”

“What am I then…?” I blinked as I stared at the water.

“ _You’ve never been the avatar, you know that.”_ He sighed at me as he sat next to me. “ _You’re something new. You’re different._ ” He told me. “ _But you’re still important and you have all the same characteristics as the avatar._ ” He breathed in. “ _Just focus on your training… you’ve mastered two elements…”_ he told me.

“And I have to be here… I haven’t figured out how to airbend… I’ve been trying but I have no idea how.” I sighed. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“ _Just focus on the wind… feel what it has to offer._ ” He whispered. I sighed.

“I have tried! For so long!” I yelled.

“Mei…?” I looked to the door and saw Yue stepping in. I breathed in shakily. “Are you alright?” I swallowed hard.

“I’m fine… just had a nightmare.” I sighed as I got up and walked over to her. “Why are you up?”

“ _Just one of those days, huh? Gonna ignore me now?_ ”

“There’s an emergency meeting. I came to find you and you were gone. I knew you’d be here.” She smiled at me. I smiled back and moved with her to the council chambers.

“ _Yup getting ignored again._ ”

“What’s the meeting about…?” I asked softly.

“Not sure yet.” She told me as we moved inside and I looked up at her father. I stood by her side as she took her seat.

I had been here my entire life. I had been assigned to be her guardian since we were really young. Even when the fire nation came after rumors of my fire ending spread. I’m not sure why it just came natural to me. It was like breathing. We stood our ground and I was protected. They had thought I was the next avatar… I was only eight. It wasn’t the truth though. I’d only been able to bend water and fire for years. I had never been able to try earth since there wasn’t much around here, and I had no idea how to even go about using air. The history of it had been wiped out.

The meeting ended up being about Yue’s arranged marriage. I actually hated the guy and had to keep my mouth shut about it. Even if I was special… I had no say in the politics here. I wasn’t born into high society here, I was only her guardian because I had become her friend so early in life.

“Do I really have to go through with this…?” Yue asked softly.

“For your tribe… yes.” Her father told her. She nodded slowly and lowered her gaze as she took the engagement token. I swallowed hard and kept my gaze low, knowing I was not allowed to speak my mind. I gently cupped her shoulder. She put her hand over mine and I squeezed her shoulder.

“ _Imagine having a voice…_ ” the spirit sighed softly. I swallowed hard and looked away.

I walked along the wall before pausing and seeing someone being led in. I stopped and watched before I recognized the sky bison. I quickly ran for the entrance gates, using water bending to get there faster.

I was the only girl in the whole village who had been trained in fighting skills and healing arts. I landed and slid on the ice at the dock, looking on in awe as they pulled in. I quickly got moved behind male soldiers and I was kept from sight. I tried to push through before I gave up.

“ _Ouch… sucks being a girl, doesn’t it?”_ He chuckled as he leaned on me. I grumbled and watched as the procession moved on. I swallowed hard and looked at their backs, my heartbreaking. I had always been drawn to the avatar. I got moving back to Yue and I lowered my head, stepping into the council room beside her.

“Mei…? Are you ok?” She asked quietly before we got to our spots. I shook my head before glancing up at the avatar and his friends. He didn’t even spare me a second glance. I swallowed hard and looked down again. “We can talk later ok…?”

“Ok.” I whispered softly to her. She nodded. I hated being a deeply protected secret here. No one was allowed to know I existed.

I walked with her to the banquet room, walking behind her as she was introduced for her birthday. I was only a few weeks older than her. She took a seat at the head table and I stood behind her as usual.

I raised a brow at the southern water tribe boy hitting on Yue. I looked at the Avatar as he was guided to Master Paaku. I breathed in shakily and looked down. Paaku was reluctant to teach me, so I had my spirit, guide me since I was already gifted in it. He hated that I still did it, even if I could take him down in a fight easily. I had done so at least three times in my life.

I watched the banquet go on and I kept my head down and my mouth shut before I glared at Paaku as he glared back at me. I excused myself, knowing Yue was safe in here. I followed him outside and stood before him.

“Have a problem with me again?” I muttered out and he stopped in his tracks. He turned and looked at me.

“You and the avatar are connected… having you two so close together could prove disastrous.” He told me. “Especially with your easily swayed temper that you inherited from your fire bending father.” I muttered out. I couldn’t help but take offense to that.

“No one knows who my father is! Mother only ever told you he was a fire bender. You have no real proof of his disposition.” I growled out in response.

“I don’t need to, I see it in the way you use fire.” He sighed out. I met his gaze. His blue eyes locked with my golden ones. I quickly moved and shot him off the edge with my water bending, glaring.

“How long will it take you to see that women are capable fighters as well Paaku…? I’ve proven it for years.” I spat as I jumped at him. He launched an attack back and I quickly neutralized it with steam.

“You are controlled by your emotions. You have never shown an ounce of discipline your entire life.” He muttered out. “This is why women are suited to healing arts.” I growled out and sent a shockwave of water at him, glaring. It launched him back into the canal and I glared at him. “The fire nation’s wrath lays in your eyes… that will never change.” He muttered at me as he moved off to get home, unphased by me. I stared down at the ground, my heart breaking. “You will never meet the avatar.” He spat as he entered his home and shut the door behind him.

I felt tears fall and I stood there, shaking. I looked up at the moon and swallowed hard. “Why is it so hard…? Why must I prove myself twice over to get even an ounce of the respect he does…?”

“ _It’s because you’re a girl. Thought that was obvious._ ” My spirit friend chuckled. I turned around and nailed him right in the nose.

“Shut up! I’ve had it with your comments today.” I spat at him. He rubbed his face and sighed.

“ _People are afraid… especially_ _the old masters… you contradict everything they’ve been taught._ ” He explained. “ _You’re not the avatar… but you can bend both water and fire… it doesn’t make sense to them and they think it’s dangerous._ ”

“You mean they think I’m dangerous.” I sighed out. He nodded slowly.

“Mei! You just left… I got worried.” Yue tan down to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and buried my head into her shoulder, glancing at him before he gave me a sorry smile. “Are you ok?”

“No… I’m not…” I whispered out. She held onto me gently. I breathed in shakily and closed my eyes. “I’m not allowed to go near the avatar…” I whispered. She pulled back and looked at me.

“Why? You’re just like him…” she whispered out in confusion. I sighed.

“That’s… apparently… the reason why.” I told her. She looked at me and breathed in, brushing back my hair. I sighed and looked down at the ground. She gently stroked my hair back.

I glanced behind her and saw the trio going to where they were staying. I saw the water tribe boy watching after her and I swiped my hand, smacking him in the back of the head with water. He immediately yelled at the girl with them. I smirked and kept her close before leading her to her room.

I decided to stay with her, a feeling in my gut was telling me to stay by her side. For the next few days. I had a feeling it would be her last… my dreams only made it worse. I saw Tui dying and Yue… I then saw her become the moon itself. I woke up crying and she immediately knew why. She held me close and let me cry.

“ _It’s gonna suck_ … _when you’re best friend becomes the moon… no longer attached to anyone… or anything…”_ my spirit sighed as he sat next to us. I glanced at him as tears fell. “ _It’s gonna hurt… and it’s gonna hurt a lot._ ” He gave me a half-smile. “ _Just remember… you can join her soon… once your Destiny is complete.”_

I swallowed hard and cried into her, knowing this story would end with my death. I’d known for a long time… Destiny was going to end my life come next summer…

“ _You’ll be a spirit then… you won’t have to worry about pain… or aging…_ ” he told me. _“And not just like me… you’ll be greater… we made you to be more.”_ I sighed and pushed back from Yue.

“Jeez just shut up please…” I begged out, crying softly. Yue looked at me worried.

“He’s talking only riddles again isn’t he…?” She asked softly. She could never see or hear him but she knew about him. I nodded slowly. “I’ll meet him one day…” she told me. “I wonder what he’s like?” She smiled. I looked over to him and breathed in.

“Annoying…” I muttered out.

“ _Hey. Uncalled for._ ” He pouted at me. I snorted at that.

“And ugly.” I smirked at him. He frowned at me before Yue and I laughed softly. “No… his face is actually really handsome… though he’s obviously older than us… he’s got a goatee and chin-length dark hair.” I sighed. “He has eyes like mine… his smile is the best part though…” he smiled at me as I talked about him. “He tries to be funny… he’s not really good at it… but it’s his smile that counts and makes me smile.” I told her. She nodded and smiled at me.

“He sounds nice.” She told me. I nodded and she held me again.

“Yea… he is really nice…” I whispered out.


	2. Screams

I immediately moved to help defend the gates but Yue’s father stopped me. I looked up at him, scared.

“Protect the Spirit Pool.” He told me firmly.

“What about Yue?!” I asked worriedly.

“The nice boy from the southern tribe will protect her. You protect what only we have.” He told me. I swallowed hard and nodded before I moved into the Oasis. I moved to the koi pond and looked at the pair of them. I stripped out of my coat and boots before I slowly and carefully stepped into the pool of water. They circled around me, knowing I was here to help.

“ _You got this. You were born for this._ ” He told me and smiled at me. I breathed shakily as I slowly knelt down in the water and stared at the door. I immediately went on the defensive when it opened. I froze when I saw the avatar with Yue, followed by the southern water tribe girl.

“A female water bender?” She asked in shock.

“My personal guardian.” Yue told them as they came over. I looked at the avatar and my heart raced in shock.

“Why are you here…?” I asked the avatar worried. He looked at me.

“I need to find the Ocean and the Moon spirit.” He told me. “Wait… I know you…” he blinked at me. I swallowed hard and looked to my spirit.

“ _You can’t tell him of us._ _Not yet.”_ He told me. I looked back to the avatar before I felt myself get pulled fully into the pond.

“Mei!” Yue shouted after me, worried. I sunk under before my eyes slowly shut. I felt myself connect with La, and I surrendered to it, giving it the energy it asked for.

“ ** _Tui will fall today and Yue will take her place. Be prepared for the fight, Mei._** _”_ La told me. I relaxed into his hold and I gave the energy he asked for. I felt myself slip from my body and I rose to the surface, standing on the water as I watched the avatar trying to go to the spirit world. I stood on the water’s surface, my heart racing. He slipped into the state, shooting away into the spirit world.

“Will she be ok? I didn’t know it was that deep!” The girl asked worriedly.

“The black koi… he bonded with her when she was born.” Yue explained to her. “Just like the white koi did with me. We’ve been opposites all our life…”

“Why didn’t Master Paaku talk about her when he was training me?” She asked shocked.

“She… never studied under him, he refused to teach her. Even though she bested him in several fights…” Yue sighed. “She was born in this pool… her mother was drawn here and gave birth here… like the spirits had a plan for her.”

“Yue… they do… and I will die… just like you will tonight.” I sighed as I stepped forward to them. I saw a blast of fire and went to block it to no avail, cussing as I realized I was a spirit right now. I stared at the boy who came over and fought the girl who turned out to be a water bender. I looked at the boy, perplexed. He felt familiar.

“ _I’m sorry… you just have to watch from this point on…”_ my spirit told me, looking down sadly. I looked at him and a tear ran down my cheek. He came over and held me gently, knowing I was going to hurt from here on out. I shrieked in fear as the boy defeated the girl and took the avatar. I watched him go and I stared on in fear. “ _Everything will be alright… don’t panic._ ” He told me. I looked to the door and I felt panic set in again, the sun starting to rise.

“The fire nation is going to attack… they're going to breakthrough! We have to do something!” I exclaimed as I moved outside the door, staring on in fear as I saw the fire nation soldiers entering the city.

I couldn’t do anything to stop them as I saw them entering the city and taking control, easily beating the water benders in their paths. I started to cry again as I watched my city crumbling.

“I was supposed to protect them…” I whispered out, my heart aching.

“ _You will. Just not yet._ ” He told me again. I watched the southern tribe boy move with Yue to the sky bison to chase after the avatar.

The siege went on for the whole day and soon they were at the door, the moon starting to rise as an admiral walked inside. I chased after him, needing to stop him.

“He’s going to hurt Tui!” I screamed out as I tried to stop him. I looked up as the avatar and his friends arrived again. I shrieked in pain as Tui was fished out of the pond in a bag, the moon turning red. “Stop! Stop it!” I screamed in anger.

“Zhao! If you inflict any harm on the spirit it will not just hurt the water tribe it will hurt as well! We depend on the balance as well.” A man shouted. I looked over and his eyes lit up as he saw me. I looked down at myself, shocked he could see me. “Whatever you do that spirit I shall unleash tenfold!” He barked at the man.

“He can see me…” I whispered out.

“ _For a very good reason._ ” My spirit sighed. I looked at him then looked back to the angry man who put the fish back. I shrieked in anger and pain as he struck it down with a blast of fire, killing her instantly. The sky went black and it felt like I had a searing hot needle pressed through my chest.

The man from early got the angry man out of the spirit oasis. The older man came over and gently picked up the dead fish in his hands.

“There’s no hope now… it’s over.” Yue cried. I fell to my knees on the surface of the water and looked at the man holding the fish. “Mei… I hope you’re ok…”

“No… it’s not over.” The avatar growled before the avatar state took over. I looked at him as he looked at me. He slowly stepped into the water right in front of me.

“ ** _Prepare for battle Mei…_** ” I looked back out the door and my heart raced.

“What is your name spirit…?” The old man asked me. I looked back at him and swallowed hard.

“I am no one…” I whispered out, lowering my head. “I couldn’t stop this… so why should I deserve a name…”

“ _Mei…_ ” my spirit whispered sadly as he looked at me. I felt tears fall before the avatar sunk under and the pond glowed. I breathed in sharply as I felt that absolute rage from the avatar.

“Everyone deserves to have a name, child.” He told me. I looked up at him and sniffed.

“…Mei…” I whispered out before the water drew me under. I moved with the avatar and gave him the power he needed. I screamed in anger at the fire nation ships as we attacked it. I was crying the entire time and I could feel Yue’s death coming ever closer. I lashed out angrily and sent them running with the avatar. I looked up as the moon returned and I felt my heart sink. “Yue!” I screamed and instantly I was returned to the pool. I shot to the surface and gasped in air, looking at her lifeless form. “Yue… no!” I quickly moved over to her and held her body, not caring that I was dripping wet. “No… I didn’t get to say goodbye…” I whispered as I cried.

“You’re human too?” The old man asked as he looked at me. I looked to him, tears running down my cheeks.

“Yes…” I whispered out.

“Mei… I’m ok…” Yue spoke from behind me. I turned and looked at her spirit form. I gently laid down her body before I got up and hugged her tightly. I cried into her, my heartbreaking. “It won’t be goodbye for long.” She whispered to me. I nodded into her and pulled back.

“Goodbye Yue.” I whispered out, my voice breaking. She smiled at me.

“You’re right… he is handsome.” She smiled at my spirit before she moved to the southern tribe boy. I took a few steps back, trying to process the feeling inside me. I watched Yue fade away and I kept crying.

“You are special to be touched by the spirit world.” The older man said gently. I looked at him and fire came into my eyes.

“Leave. You’re no longer welcome.” I choked out. He blinked at me in shock. “I said leave!” I barked before I launched fire at him. My eyes widened in shock as I did that in front of everyone. He blinked in shock at that. I quickly backed away, tears pouring down. I ran for the door.

“She said you were a water bender…” the southern tribe girl questioned, making me stop in my tracks.

“She is.” The avatar said as he returned. I looked back at him.

“I’m both.” I told them to satisfy their question. The avatar looked at me, that knowing pain in his eyes. I quickly ran out of the city, diving into the water and moving south. I was no longer welcome and I no longer had anything holding me here. I used the strong current and the aid from La, to get moving for the earth kingdom.

* * *

_Days later…_

**_“Ok seriously… are we not going to talk about the fact we ran into someone who could bend two elements?” Sokka sighed as they rode Appa. “She looked fire nation to me.”_ **

**_“Sokka that’s pretty racist to say it based off looks.” Katara sighed. “She was scared…”_ **

**_“She felt familiar…” Aang sighed as he looked forward. “She was there… when I went into the avatar state… she was a spirit before she helped me fight… I could hear her screaming…”_ **

**_“Yue said she was born in that spirit pond… that the black koi… had bonded to her like the white one did to her.” Katara told him. “Maybe that’s why she can waterbend?”_ **

**_“No… something about her… felt like Roku.” Aang sighed. “I don’t know, it just felt weird…” he rubbed the back of his head. “Like she and I are connected or something.”_ **

**_“Iroh was talking to a spirit at the pond…” Katara told him. Aang looked back at her. “Before you… did that… he said Mei was a pretty name.”_ **

**_“So her name is Mei…” Aang nodded._ **

**_“Which is also the name coincidentally of Yue’s guardian.” Sokka pointed out and they both stared at him. “Oh… they’re the same person.”_ **

**_“Yea…” Aang sighed. “What if she’s also the avatar…?”_ **

**_“I don’t think that’s a thing that can happen.” Sokka stated simply._ **

**_“It would explain the multiple bending… but… wouldn’t you know?” Katara asked._ **

**_“I don’t know, it’s never happened before.” Aang sighed. “She’s a water bender, born in the northern water tribe who can also firebend… water is the next in the cycle.”_ **

**_“You never died though in that iceberg… so why would a new avatar be born…?” Sokka pointed out. “Honestly, two avatars sounds ridiculous.”_ **

**_“Yea…” Aang sighed._ **

* * *

I coughed hard as I dragged myself onto the shores of the earth kingdom. I was exhausted from my constant movement to get here. I hadn’t slept or eaten since Yue died. I got to my feet only to wobble and fall to my knees.

“ _You need to rest… to eat.”_

“No… I need to learn to earth bend.” I stated firmly. “What use am I… if I don’t…” I whispered out as I got to my feet and started walking, not caring that I was barefoot and drenched. I didn’t know where I was walking to.

“ _You can’t live without food Mei._ ”

“Watch me.” I spat out as I moved. I knew I was somewhere near Ba Sing Se but I didn’t know how close I actually was. I wasn’t that good at using a map. I whimpered before I collapsed into the dirt, my vision going fuzzy.

“Whoa! Guys hold on.”

I blinked a few times as I laid there, unable to move any further. I was starting to feel the exhaustion I had been pushing away for five days. I saw a person kneel next to me and tilt my head up to look up at him.

“Hey, where’d you come from…?” He asked softly, looking me over for injuries.

“Northern… water… tribe…” I whispered out. He looked at me, shifting the wheat in his mouth. I was about to pass out now. “Ba Sing Se… I need… to go…” I whimpered.

“ _Mei… just fall asleep… you’re in safe hands.”_

“Ok…” I whispered out.

“Ok, what…?” The boy asked confused before I fell asleep in his arms.

I breathed in as I woke up, looking over slowly to a campfire burning warmly. I looked around and saw three people with me. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes.

“Thought you’d never wake up.” A boy chuckled. I looked over to him and breathed in. “You must have been exhausted.” I nodded slowly. “What’s your name?”

“Mei.” I whispered out, yawning. He nodded slowly.

“I’m Jet. This is Smellerbee and Longshot.” He told me as he gestured over. I waved at them as I stretched. I rubbed my head gently.

“How long have I been out…?” I asked quietly.

“A few days. We heard you say you need to get to Ba Sing Se. We’re actually heading there… so we’ve been taking you with us.” Jet explained. I nodded slowly and looked at him.

“I need to learn to earth bend.” I sighed out, yawning.

“Have to…?” Smellerbee asked. I looked at her and breathed in.

“I need to keep up with the avatar… I can’t be useless when my day comes.” I whispered out. “I don’t know what I am… but I need to master all four elements.”

“You can bend multiple elements?” Jet asked shocked. I nodded and breathed in.

“I can bend fire and water… I need to learn earth and Air. I’ve been trying for years to airbend with no luck.” I sighed. “Nothing I do seems to work… I have no idea how to tap into it either.” I rubbed the back of my head.

“How did you end up here…?” Jet asked. I looked at him.

“I swam… from the northern water tribe…” I sighed.

“You swam? All that way?” He asked shocked. I nodded slowly and sighed. “That’s more than a few days by boat!”

“I was swimming for five… so yea I realize.” I grumbled as I got to my feet. I looked around and stretched before I moved to the nearby river. I breathed in as I looked at the fish before I used water bending to catch one. I grabbed hold of it and sighed softly, taking it back to camp. I gutted it and put it on a stick before holding it over the fire.

“How are you even alive…?” Jet blinked at me. I looked at him.

“I blame destiny.” I sighed softly. “Won’t let me die until the right time.” I muttered as I turned my fish, sighing softly.

“Why Ba Sing Se…?” Smellerbee asked. I looked at her.

“I need to learn to earth bend… and if I can see some techniques… I can figure it out.” I sighed. “There’s a lot of earth benders in the capital.”

“ _Not the only reason we’re going but yea sure there’s that._ ” He chuckled at me. I looked away and grumbled. I pulled my fish to me and started picking it apart, eating it slowly. “ _Hey, you gonna share? You seem pretty chatty right now.”_ I shot him a glare. He sighed. “ _Fine… but this is your last chance._ ” I swallowed hard and sighed.

“I have a dumbass spirit that follows me around everywhere.” I looked at Jet. “He never shuts up and always tells me what to do…”

“ _Ok rude.”_ He chuckled at me. I rolled my eyes.

“You’re followed by… a spirit…?” Jet asked as he stared back. I sighed as I ate my fish.

“Knew it would make me sound insane.” I grumbled out, shooting a glare at my spirit. He smiled at me.

“ _Give him a chance to understand._ ” He told me. I glanced over to Jet. He was now looking at the fire, thinking.

“How long has he been around you?” He asked after a little bit. I blinked at that.

“My entire life.” I told him before I offered him some fish. He took some and relaxed as he ate with me. He nodded. I glanced at the spirit and he was smirking proudly. “He’s never told me his name.” I sighed as I looked down to my fish.

“You’re sure he’s good?” Jet asked softly. I looked at him and swallowed hard.

“Yea… I’m sure.” I sighed. Honestly though… I wasn’t. After Yue died and I couldn’t even delay it because he told me to stay put, I’d been more skeptical about his aid.

“Alright, I can trust that.” Jet smiled at me. I blinked at the look and noticed my heart fluttered at it. I had no idea why either. “We can go to Ba Sing Se together, keep everyone safe in numbers.” He told me. I nodded as I finished eating my fish. I rubbed the back of my head. I pulled my hair out of its tie and ran my fingers through it slowly to untangle it.

“Why are you going to Ba Sing Se?” I asked softly.

“To start over.” He sighed. I looked at him.

“Start over from what?” I asked softly.

“We really screwed up…” Jet sighed softly. “We ran into the avatar a few weeks ago…” he sighed. “He’s really upset at me.” I looked at him and breathed in.

“What did you do…?” I whispered out.

“We went too far when trying to save a town from the fire nation.” Smellerbee told me. I looked at her and breathed in. “It’s best if we just start over again.”

“I understand.” I nodded. I breathed in and looked at the fire. “Let’s all start over there.” I whispered out.


	3. Reconnected

I looked at the boat, breathing in. I had barely managed to get a ticket onto it. I brushed back my hair as I moved on board with Jet and his friends. We’d gotten closer on the trip here. We’d been traveling for a month now.

Jet had been flirty with me and I honestly felt so flattered that someone thought I deserved companionship. I so wanted to extend that same happiness… but I didn’t want to break his heart when I died. I knew exactly when it would happen and it was unavoidable. I couldn’t bear to hurt someone like I had hurt the day Yue died.

Things were tense between us because of it. He knew I was holding back but he didn’t know why. I was scared… I’d never even thought of the possibility and I didn’t want to hurt him, especially since I trusted him so much now. I breathed in as I leaned to the railing, looking out at the bay.

“Soon we’ll be in Ba Sing Se…” Jet sighed as he leaned next to me. I looked at him and breathed in. “What are you going to do when you get inside…?” He asked softly. I looked out at the water.

“Find a teacher…” I whispered out. He nodded and looked out with me.

“You’re going to split up from us… aren’t you?” He asked quietly. I looked at him and swallowed hard.

“I don’t want to… but I have destiny to face.” I whispered out. “I’m sorry Jet… I just don’t want to hurt anyone I don’t have to.” I swallowed hard.

“I don’t mind being hurt for you.” He told me. I lowered my head and cried softly. “Mei… you’ve shown me so much since we began to travel together, so much wrong I did.” I swallowed hard and looked away.

“I won’t hurt you.” I whispered out shakily, shaking my head. “I won’t have you break when I die… that pain is too much, I know it too well.” I muttered out, moving off to sit under the canopy of the boat. I curled up and sat there, crying softly.

I heard him sit next to me. I turned to yell at him but he quickly kissed me. I blinked in shock as tears fell. He wiped them away. I pulled back and looked at him, too shocked to figure out what to do. He wiped away my tears and looked at me.

“You… you kissed me…” I whispered out. He nodded and gently stroked my cheek.

“Of course I did… I’ve wanted to for a while.” He sighed as he looked at me. I breathed in and looked at him, my chest starting to ache again at the thought of him seeing me die. “What is it that’s making you hold back? I’ve seen how you’ve wanted to return my feelings but you always make this face…” he sighed. “Like you’re hurting inside.” He brushed back my hair gently.

“Hey… I am going to die at the end of next summer… there’s no changing it. I will not let you hurt like I did when I lost Yue.” I whispered out. He gently pulled me closer, brushing back my hair.

“If I hurt, it’s because I chose to. I’d rather be here beside you then have you push me away because you’re protecting me.” He told me. I swallowed hard and cried softly, lowering my head and crying softly.

“No…” I whispered out, choking up. “I hurt everyone who gets close to me…” I swallowed hard. He held me close and rubbed my cheek gently. “It’s better I do not have earthly attachments.”

“I refuse to let that happen.” He whispered. “I’m not going to let you be alone.” I leaned into him as I cried. He wrapped his arms around me. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and he rubbed my back. “You shouldn’t be alone just because Destiny wants you dead.” I held onto him, shaking. “I will be by your side no matter what comes… if you’ll let me.” He gently stroked my hair.

“You’re too nice to me… I don’t deserve it.” I whispered out. He held me gently as he rubbed my back. I nuzzled into him and cried softly. “I don’t deserve you…” he tilted my head up and kissed me gently. I returned it, cupping his neck.

“I should be the one to say that.” He sighed against my lips as he put his forehead to mine. I nuzzled him gently as I cried. “Until you die… let’s make the most of our time.” He told me. “And let’s not be ever alone again.” He nuzzled me gently. I nodded and cuddled closer to him, needing comfort.

I felt the ship starting to move after all the passengers were boarded. I looked over at all the refugees running from the war. I kept curled up to him. Wanting, for once, to feel normal. Like fate wasn’t out to get me. I wanted to never forget him.

I froze when I saw the old man from the North Pole who had seen me when I was a spirit. I saw the fire bender who had taken the avatar. I got up slowly.

“I’m going to see if there’s something to eat. I’ll be right back.” I told Jet. He nodded before Longshot and Smellerbee sat with him. I moved over to the pair and swallowed hard. I looked at the older man and he looked at me. He froze when he recognized me.

“Mei… you’re here.” He blinked in shock. I nodded slowly.

“So… are you…” I sighed. “I… I wanted to apologize for what I did…”

“You do not need to apologize… you lashed out because you were upset. You lost your best friend.” He told me. I swallowed hard and looked down.

“It was not fair to take it out on you.” I told him. He smiled at my sincerity.

“Apology accepted.” He told me. I nodded and smiled a little.

“What are you doing here…?” I asked softly.

“Running from the war.” He sighed. I swallowed hard and looked at them, seeing that their buns had been cut.

“Oh…” I reached up and rubbed my bun. “You’re fugitives… because of the princess.” I sighed. He nodded. “I’m sorry if I had any involvement in that.”

“You didn’t.” The younger boy grumbled. I looked at him and scrunched my brow. “Stop apologizing for everything.” He sighed.

“Please forgive my nephew, he doesn’t have any manners recently. I’m Mushi, this is Lee.” He introduces them.

“ _Nice cover names for fire nation fugitives._ ”

I glanced at him and swallowed hard. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both… this time on amicable terms.” I sighed as I bowed to him. “I think I saw a line for food over here.” I smiled. “I’m sure you’re both hungry.”

“Thank you, we are.” He nodded as he moved with me to where bowls were being handed out. I walked with him.

“ _Destiny called you here.. to him.”_

I looked at him perplexed, swallowing hard. I looked to the older man and breathed in shakily. I got a bowl of soup and moved out of line. I looked at the soup and sighed at it disappointed.

“ _It’s important to become close to him._ ” He told me. I looked at him. “ _He is your father after all.”_ He smiled at me. I froze at that and looked back over to the older man. “ _General Iroh of the Fire Nation… the Dragon of the West. Brother to the fire lord._ ” My heart raced in fear and I stared at him. I slowly took a sip of the soup before wincing and spitting it out. I looked at it, disgusted.

“That bad?” Jet asked as he came over and looked at it. I nodded and offered it to him. “Saw you talking to that older man, do you know him?” He sniffed the soup.

“Yes. I met him back in the Northern Water Tribe. He was a trader.” I explained. He nodded as he gingerly took a sip of the soup before also wincing at the taste.

“This is disgusting.” He muttered out. I nodded. “Been hearing some rumors among people here… that the captain eats like a king.” I looked at him. “Think your friend's tag along could help us with that?” He asked. I nodded.

“It’s his nephew, Lee. And I think he can yes.” I smiled at him. He chuckled and moved that way. I followed him over.

“Agh this soup is horrendous.” Mushi grumbled.

“Wanna do something about it then?” Jet posed your Lee. I watched them and breathed in.

“It’s best if I leave this to you non-benders.” I told Jet as he and Lee talked it over. Jet nodded and kissed my cheek gently before moving off. I sat with Mushi and looked around as people began to congregate in small groups away from us. “I need to speak with you privately.” I whispered to him. He looked at me curiously.

“I’ll make us some tea.” He smiled at me and nodded. I blinked at that and watched him as he grabbed some cups and brought them over. “Mind getting me some freshwater from the bay?” He asked softly. I shook my head and moved to the edge, looking around before I pulled some up with my bending, using the minimal earth bending I knew to separate out the salt. I brought it over to him and put it in the cups for us. “Mind warming them?”

“How hot…?” I asked softly as I took the cups in my hands and sat down.

“Steaming please.” He nodded. I smiled and did as asked. Jet knew I could firebend but I hadn’t really done any around him. I knew it upset him. “Thank you.” He smiled before he put some leaves in from his bag. I smiled as I watched him. “What is it you need to talk about?” He asked gently.

“You could see me when I was a spirit… how?” I asked softly as I waited for the tea to brew.

“I’ve been to the spirit world myself. After my son died.” He explained. I felt my heartbreak at that. “I’ve been able to see spirits ever since.” He told me. “How were you able to acquire that talent Mei?”

“I’ve always been able to.” I sighed. “There’s a spirit who follows me everywhere, he knows many things.” I sighed.

“ _Oh! The tile, the lotus tile we found. Show it to him._ ” I looked at him perplexed.

“Are you alright dear, you keep staring off.” Mushi asked. I looked back at him and nodded.

“It’s my spirit friend… he chooses to only have me see him.” I explained. “He’s yet to tell me his name.” I breathed in the tea before I slowly sipped it. I sighed in relief at the taste. “But he has told me something about you.”

“Oh? And what is that?” He chuckled at me.

“Who you really are… and who I am to you.” I sighed out. He looked at me curiously now.

“Your spirit friend told you who I really am? What proof of this do you have?” He asked with a smile.

“I didn’t know who you were at the North Pole… I just knew who you were with. But now I know to not stare a _dragon_ in the face.” I told him, knowing he’d understand. He chuckled.

“That is who I was, but I have not been that man in five years.” He explained. I nodded slowly. “And who are you to me?” He asked softly.

“Apparently… your daughter.” I told him. He paused at that and looked at me. “He has never lied to me before, I doubt he’d start now.” I explained.

“Your mother, what was her name?” He asked softly. I looked down into my tea.

I sighed softly. “Shui.” I told him. “She was a southern water tribe bender. She fled to the North Pole when she was warned of an invasion to take benders.”

“I remember her… very well.” He smiled at me. I looked up at him. “How is your mother?” He asked. I swallowed hard and stared at the deck.

“She died when I was two.” I whispered out.

“Oh…” he sighed before leaning over and cupping my hand. “I am so sorry for your loss. Your mother was an amazing woman. Would you like to hear about her?” He asked with a smile as he sat next to me. I looked at him and smiled sadly.

“I’d love to.” I whispered softly. He smiled and nodded as he began to tell me about my mother and the time he spent with her.

“I had met her while fishing with my son. She helped us untangle our net and taught us where to get fish from.” He told me. “I was on leave to celebrate my son’s birthday.” He told me. I smiled and leaned on him as I listened. “We stayed for a few months, camping out in the South Pole and training to stay warm in even the harshest conditions.” He smiled. “She showed me how she waterbended, from her teaching, I learned how to redirect lightning.”

I breathed in and looked at him. “Your son… what was he like…?” I asked softly. He looked off at that as he put a blanket around my shoulders.

“He was strong… proud.” He told me. “He was a great soldier.” He smiled. “I wish… he could have met you…” he sighed.

“Did you know my mother was pregnant?” I asked softly. He nodded slowly. I looked off at that, not sure how to take it.

“It’s why I warned her of the raid… so you both could be safe.” He told me. “I didn’t know it would be the last time I saw her.” He sighed. “I had a vision one night… of a beautiful young woman who stood against my brother, as strong as the avatar.” He smiled. “And behind her was the vast Ocean.” I breathed in. “I remember that day. The winter solstice, sixteen years ago.” He told me. I breathed in deeply.

“That’s the day I was born.” I whispered out. He looked at me and blinked before smiling and chuckling. “Mom gave birth to me in the spirit oasis at the North Pole… the ocean spirit chose to give me its strength.”

“I see.” He told me, nodding. “It’s destiny we’ve met then.” He smiled at me. I looked at him and breathed in shakily. “I’m glad you told me.” He smiled at me. I looked over as Jet and Lee came over with food for us.

“Have a nice little chat?” Jet chuckled. I smiled as I took the food and started to eat, relaxed.

“I did.” I smiled. “And even better tea.” I giggled softly. Mushi chuckled softly. “Would you like some?” I blew on my tea and warmed it up again before offering it to Jet. He chuckled and took it as they sat with us. He took a sip and sighed happily.

“That is really good tea.” He chuckled. I smiled.

“So you’re a bender?” Lee asked. I nodded.

“I can water bend and fire bend. But that’s it.” I explained. “The council at the North Pole is under the impression I was born a fire bender but due to the circumstances of my birth, I was gifted with water bending too.” I smiled. He looked at me a little perplexed.

“If you’re water tribe how were you born a fire bender?” Lee asked.

“My mom said she had met a fire bender in the South Pole. They fell in love…” I smiled. “He had to go home because of the war… and she was pregnant. He didn’t realize it.” I shrugged. “I got his eyes.” I smiled.

“I was wondering why you had copper eyes when most of the water tribe has blue eyes.” Jet smiled at me. I smiled back at him.

“My mom had blue eyes so it was the only explanation.” I shrugged and relaxed, enjoying the food and the company. I looked back to Mushi and smiled. His secret was safe with me. “Not liked id remember though.” I sighed.

“Mei… how did your mother die?” Mushi asked softly. I looked at him then looked down, swallowing hard.

“She was heading to the Southern Tribe, to start reuniting the two tribes again… she left me with the Northern Tribe, she was captured by the fire nation and executed for being a water bender.” I sighed as I looked down at the ground. “We only know that because they found her canoe.” I whispered softly.

“I am so very sorry my dear.” Mushi cupped my shoulder and I nodded slowly.

“The fire nation has taken a lot from us all… they took my parents.” Jet told them. I looked up at him. “If the fire nation had found out about the soldier’s affair… her father is likely dead as well because of them.” I nodded slowly and glanced at Mushi. He looked down. “Their cruel and evil.” Jet muttered out as he ate. “It took a long time to come to terms of Mei being from both the fire nation and the water tribe… I’d harbored so much hate for the fire nation… I was blinded by it.” He gently pulled me into his arms and I hugged him. “She showed me different.”

“I’m glad to hear you’ve found a spark of hope in this madness.” Mushi smiled at us. I nodded and curled to him. “It’s all we have now.” I breathed in and relaxed as I sipped my tea. Jet gently rubbed my back.

“Hope… it’s the best thing to have when you’re in the dark…” I sighed as I looked up at the stars. “Even if it’s fleeting…” I whispered out, tears running down my cheeks silently. My heart hurt still. I now had my father back and I had Jet… but I was going to hurt them both when I died at the hands of the fire nation. “It’s the feeling in the present that overrides the pain of the future.” I sighed, closing my eyes as I leaned into Jet, closing my eyes.

“Get some rest.” Jet whispered softly into my ear. I nuzzled him gently.

* * *

“ _I know everything seems overwhelming now… but things will get clear soon._ ” I nodded slowly and drifted off.

_I ran through the city, scared and alone. “Jet!” I screamed out before I was suddenly in underground tunnels. I looked around my heart pounding in fear. “Jet!” I screamed out again._

_There was no response and I was getting worried. “Jet!” I screamed out again before crying out as I felt my body stiffen and I was shot back into a wall, the world morphing around me till I was in a cave._

_I looked around in confused panic. I froze when I saw Jet laying lifeless on the ground. I felt my heart stopped and I screamed out in anguish. I ran for him before I saw blue flames being thrown around._

_I quickly ran for it and jumped for the lightning blast heading upwards. I used some of my lightning talents to pull it towards me but it wasn’t enough and I still felt the electric shock. I screamed in agony and fell to my knees. I looked up and saw the avatar falling from the sky. He was pale and lifeless._

_“No…” I whispered out. “No!” I screamed and lightning exploded from around me. I shot it at the blue flame’s source and it shot the woman back. I growled in anger before I reached out and caught her in my grip, anger fueling my body entirely. I didn’t care that what I was doing was wrong, I had to protect the avatar and his friends._

_I was sobbing as I dragged her to her knees._

_“You learned how to blood bend, all on your own.” She laughed at me. “How interesting.”_

_I got to my feet and kept her locked in place before I felt fire envelop me from behind. The heat overwhelmed me and I fell to the ground, losing my grip on the girl. I glanced back and saw Iroh’s nephew._

_“Why…?” I whimpered out as I cried before I passed out._

* * *

I startled awake and looked around, my heart racing. I looked over at Jet sleeping and I started to calm. It didn’t feel like just a normal dream. It felt so real. I looked over the edge of the boat, seeing Ba Sing Se in the distance. I stared on, scared now.

I got up and moved to the upper deck, breathing in shakily. I stared out at it before I heard the captain complaining that all the food was gone. I looked over as he began to yell at me. I jumped down and glared at him before I launched him overboard using my water bending. I leaned on the railing and waved him off as we quickly moved past him. I smiled and relaxed as we moved.

I watched the sunrise and I swallowed hard. “Was that just a dream… or was it a vision…?” I asked softly.

“ _It was a vision… something you can prevent.”_ He told me. I nodded slowly and stared on. “ _It’ll be the final step of this leg… there’s a lot you need to learn here._ ” I nodded slowly and breathed out shakily. “ _You’ll master earth bending here… just not in the manner you expect._ ”

“You’re being

“You’re being really open about things right now.” I sighed.

“ _After that vision… you need reassurance.”_ He explained. I nodded slowly.

“I’d be more reassured if you had a name.” I chuckled softly. He chuckled in return.

“ _In time…_ ” he sighed. I looked on at the sunrise, relaxing a bit more. “ _We’ll be in the city in a few hours.”_ He gently pushed back my bang and I looked at him. “ _I think… your personality is best for the next avatar… just with a little more confidence._ ” He chuckled at me. I smiled and leaned into his touch.

“I’m glad I have you.” I sighed softly. He chuckled. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“ _I’m glad I made you.”_ He sighed softly. I looked at him curiously. “ _The avatar spirits created you… and I am so proud of them. So proud of you. You’re more than we ever dreamed of._ ” I turned and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and chuckled. “ _And you’re the first in your line like I was. So that’s why I have the duty of training you._ ”

“So you’re the first Avatar…?” I asked softly. He nodded and smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” I giggled softly before I heard someone clear their throat. I turned and looked over, seeing Iroh coming over. He chuckled at us.

“So… the first avatar is your guide. How interesting.” He chuckled at me as he came over. I looked down and swallowed hard. “You’re a new first then…?”

“Yes.” I whispered softly. “The avatar spirits created me… for what purpose, I don’t know yet.” I sighed. “He’s told me my fate but I do not know what it will achieve.” I rubbed my arm gently.

“So… my daughter is the first line of a new keeper of the balance. I am honored.” He smiled. I looked at him.

“You shouldn’t be…” I sighed. He looked at me curiously now. “Everyone who gets close to me… they always die…” I looked at the sunset. “And in the end… I’ll die, leaving all others behind.”

“But that day is very far off.” He told me. I looked down and a tear fell.

“It’s really not though. I know when I’m going to die. I know the day, I know who does it.” I sighed. “I’ll die fighting Fire Lord Ozai… the day before the avatar does.” I looked on at the sun. “My sacrifice… is to help the avatar win… to give him the strength to overcome the challenges he will face in his fight.”

“The spirits created you for a reason. You serve a purpose just like all of us do. The only difference is you know where it leads.” Iroh told me. I looked at him. “Whether you die tomorrow or years down the line… you’re decisions guide you to that day. So live each day to the fullest, do not linger on what the future holds for you.” He cupped my back and I took a deep breath at that.

He made a good point. I hadn’t been living every minute of every day without worry. I’d been panicked for so long. I’d been holding all of that stress and pushing people away. Maybe that’s why I couldn’t airbend… because I’d been lingering so heavily on the future and I wasn’t living in the present.

“It’s a shame fate has decided that you will lose two children in your lifetime.” I told him.

“My karma is catching up to me for all the wrong I have done. I have changed a lot since the day I met your mother.” He explained. I looked at him. “You look so much like my mother… you’re so beautiful.” He smiled at me. I smiled back before I hugged him tightly, tears falling despite me not wanting them to. “But you have your mother’s nose and lips…” he told me. “And her kind heart.” I smiled and hugged him tighter. He rubbed my back gently.

“I’m sorry you’ll have to mourn me.” I whispered to him. He hugged me tighter.

“For now… just live every moment.” He told me. I nodded and slowly pulled back. He wiped away my tears gently. “I wish I could have been there for you when you were growing up.” He sighed. “But look at what a powerful and beautiful young woman you’ve become.” He smiled at me. “I couldn’t be any more proud.” He told me. I smiled at that, needing to hear those words.

“I had a vision…” I told him. He nodded.

“Tell me about it, maybe I can help you make sense of it.” He told me. I looked to the spirit and smiled at him. He smiled back. I leaned with him on the railing and told him about the dream, feeling better as I got it out of my head.

“He told me… this is a vision I can help prevent from coming true… but I have a feeling I’ll have to choose…” I sighed. He nodded slowly. “But I think… either way… I’ll end up in prison in the fire nation.”

“It is very likely.” He told me. I sighed. “But I do think all of what you saw could be prevented since you’ve seen it happen already.” He nodded. I breathed in. “But it is your path to go to the fire nation after this. I can feel it.” I looked at him. “I hope I have helped you in some way.” He looked at me.

“You did… I think I can figure out airbending thanks to you.” I smiled. He smiled back. “I’ve been so fixated on what’s to come… that I never stopped to live in the moment…” I looked at the city getting ever closer. I looked down at the waves. “I always focused on what was coming… and I never even noticed the fish in the lake.” I smiled. He chuckled softly. I looked back to the deck. “Or my friends… smiling when they spoke.”

I took a step back and focused before I moved how I had seen the avatar, feeling the air move around me. I smiled and sent some dried herbs floating into the breeze. I swirled them in the air before they moved off. I felt relief at seeing my progress with airbending.

“You are far more capable than you realize.” Iroh told me. I looked at him and smiled. “Airbending… it’s the element of freedom… and when you released your fear… and decided to take every day in stride, you freed your own soul from the burden.”

He came over and repositioned my hands. I did the move again and it was stronger and made my chest feel light and happy. “That is why you can now airbend. Your mastery of the elements will be more about your emotions than the avatar’s journey.” He smiled as he watched the petals dance in the wind. “You’ve mastered the calm of the ocean and it’s fury. You’ve seen the joy and the wrath of fire bending. It is time to be playful and free of air.”

I breathed in and sent the pedals further before I sent them up into the sky. I smiled as I watched on. I wasn’t broken… I had just been trapped in my own mind. I could do this. I finally had my confidence back.

“All you needed was a little guidance.” He chuckled softly. “When you get to Ba Sing Se… there you will learn the stubbornness and seriousness of earth.” He told me. “Your job is to feel the elements. To embody them.” He nodded. I nodded and relaxed. “So do not hold back your emotions. Feel everything you need, to understand the elements.”

“Thank you.” I sighed softly, feeling so much lighter. He nodded and smiled. I looked over as Jet came up to us.

“Hey… did you have a nightmare…?” He asked softly. I nodded.

“I talked myself calm with Mushi.” I told him. He nodded and kissed me gently. I returned it. “He helped me figure out how to airbend… I’ve been trying for years with no success but now I can.” I smiled at him.

“That’s great news.” Jet chuckled at me. I smiled at him. He rubbed my cheek gently. “I’ve never seen you smile like that before.” He whispered happily. I put my forehead to his and closed my eyes.

“I finally feel happy…” I whispered out. He held me gently, rubbing my back slowly.

“I’m glad.” He chuckled softly. I smiled and nuzzled him gently.


	4. Dai Li

I smiled as I stepped into the tea shop, looking at Iroh as he served tea. I came over and hugged him, relaxed.

“Ahh so nice to see you Mei. Have you come for some tea?” He asked softly.

“I would love some actually.” I giggled softly as I went over to Lee and hugged him. He seemed to hate the idea but didn’t budge. I let him go and took a seat at a table. I sat and waited before Iroh brought me tea.

“What brings you in today dear?” Iroh smiled at me. I looked up at him.

“I am getting much better with my airbending training. I also found a small job here in town.” I smiled at him. He smiled at me.

“That’s great news.” He chuckled softly. I sipped my tea gently and relaxed. “I’m glad you have found your place here.”

“I am too.” I chuckled softly. I startled when Jet barged I’m and started yelling at Lee. I looked on in confused panic. I got up and came over. “Jet, stop.” I begged as I tried to contain him but I was just shoved back and the police got in front of me. I watched in confused panic as Lee and Jet fought.

“Stop coming for my girl Lee.” Jet growled out as he fought him. I blinked in confusion as I watched them. I pushed past the police and followed them outside.

“Jet he’s not trying to take away from you. He’s my cousin.” I told him simply as I kept up with them before I quickly got between them and forced them apart with earth bending. Lee didn’t move to fight anymore but I had to hold back Jet. “Jet he’s not going to take me from you.” I blinked when I realized I was earth bending. I hadn’t ever done it to this degree before.

I startled back when the dai Li arrived and took Jet into custody, taking him away. I stared on in shock before I was grabbed by the arm and made to follow.

“Hey, she wasn’t fighting! She was trying to stop him!” Lee called after me.

“She’s not in trouble, she’s being recruited.” The agent dragging me along stated. I looked at him shocked before I looked back at Lee and Iroh watching after me. I was scared again. This felt weird being taken by the dai Li. I stumbled and squeaked as we went into an underground tunnel. I froze at that as I recognized it from my dream.

“I want to see Jet!” I blurted out, panicked.

“Jet will be fine. We need to focus on your training.” He told me. I paled at that as he took me to a training room. “Your earthbending is far superior to what’s been seen in the inner ring.” I was thrown forward and I looked on at the dai li agents in front of me. “Your training begins now.” The man spoke. I looked over, absolutely terrified as they began to throw rocks at me with earth bending.

“ _They can’t know you can bend other elements. Only use earth bending here._ ”

I took a deep breath and moved and dodged the rocks coming for me as I felt for them before sending them back. It was exhausting as they kept hammering it into me. I was not used to the feeling of earth bending but I had to remain an earth bender to them. This was my training. This was my path to earthbending being mastered. I’m lucky I’m a natural…

I looked at the uniform I was given in my underground room. I had been here for weeks… and now I was officially part of the dai li. I swallowed hard and got dressed in the uniform.

I looked at myself in the mirror and swallowed hard. I did not look like myself, I was unrecognizable. But at least I had managed to become proficient in earthbending. Enough that they thought I was worthy to be part of the police here. I moved out of my room and got myself up to the streets, swallowing hard.

It felt weird as I moved, using the guided training of sticking to the shadows as I moved. I got to Iroh’s new place and slipped in through the window. I moved quietly towards the smell of tea before I found him. I came over and took off my hat and mask before I hugged him.

“You’re ok!” He sighed out in relief as he hugged me. I breathed out shakily as I held onto him. “You’re a Dai Li agent…” he looked at me shocked.

“I didn’t ask to be… but I am. I’ve learned earth bending now…” I whispered out, looking at him. “I’m so confused… something weird is happening here.” I looked down at my hands.

“The avatar is here… in town.” He told me. I looked up at him shocked. “Seems wherever you are… he follows.” He smiled at me. “You should find him.” He told me.

“No… I can’t like this.” I looked down at my uniform. “Their hiding something from him. I feel so heavy… like I’m stuck on a path that only goes one way.” I looked down. “And… it feels like it’s going to end at a cliff.”

“I understand.” He nodded at me.

“I need to find Jet.” I whispered out, looking up at him.

“If anyone can find him… you can.” He told me. I swallowed hard and looked down. I breathed in and brushed back my hair. “Remember, you can shape your own destiny.” I took a deep breath and nodded slowly. I put my hat back on and my mask. “Go save the love you have found.” He told me. I nodded and headed out the same way I came in.

I moved through town, looking for the smallest hints of him. I found him cornered by the avatar and I dropped down quietly, staying behind them and out of sight. He was ok. He was alive.

“No one move… there’s a Dai Li agent behind us.” The shorter girl in green stated. My eyes widened in shock at her. She didn’t even look my way. I blocked the water coming my way and sent it back.

“Wait… what just happened?” Sokka muttered in shock. I came over and looked at them, lowering my mask. “Oh hey! It’s that weird girl from the North Pole!”

“My name is Mei.” I sighed at him. I looked at Jet before I came over to him. I froze as the look in his eyes didn’t change. “Jet…?” I whispered out softly.

“It’s nice to meet you Mei.” Jet smiled at me. I looked at him, perplexed. I cupped his face gently.

“No…” I whispered out.

“Do… you two know each other?” Aang asked. I looked at him.

“He’s my boyfriend.” I whispered out. “He was taken three weeks ago… and so I was I. They made me a Dai Li agent.” I told him. “I didn’t really expect to run into you.” I sighed.

“Wait. Your boyfriend?” Katara asked shocked. I nodded slowly.

“He found me passed out on the shore of the earth kingdom. We traveled here together…” I breathed in shakily. “We’d been living here in the city for three weeks before we were taken.”

“We were?” Jet asked. I froze at that and looked at him.

“Yea… with Smellerbee and Longshot…” I whispered out. Katara quickly froze him to the wall again.

“You said you weren’t with them anymore.” She growled. I blinked in confusion.

“Why do you hate him so much…?” I asked quietly.

“He didn’t tell you what he did?” Sokka asked. I looked at him.

“Of course he did.” I sighed. “I thought you guys were supposed to be the understanding type… knowing people change.” I looked at Jet again. “I’ve been at his side for four months. He knows I firebend and that My father is fire nation.”

“He does. I can vouch for her.” Smellerbee said as she ran over with Longshot. “We’ve been so worried about both of you! You’ve been gone for three weeks.”

“It took him a long time to accept it but he did.” I sighed. “And he still chose to love me.”

“You’re part of the dai li?” Smellerbee asked softly. I sighed.

“Not exactly how I imagined learning earthbending but hey it got the job done.” I shrugged. “This is a problem though. Something is wrong with Jet.” I sighed as I looked at him.

“Wait. She used water bending against Katara and she’s Dai Li which means she can earth bend… what the hell is she?” The girl in green asked.

“I’m sorry who is she?” I grumbled out, crossing my arms as I glared at her.

“This is Toph… my earthbending master.” Aang said as he got between us. I raised a brow at him. “She’s something… we don’t know what yet.” He told Toph. I sighed.

“I don’t know either but I have the first avatar following me around as a spirit guide.” I sighed as I crossed my arms.

“First avatar?!” Sokka asked shocked. “I knew it you are an avatar!” He pointed at me. I grumbled and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

“No… no, I’m not.” I sighed.

“Also Sokka… you never said that.” Aang pointed out. “You actually said the exact opposite of that.”

“I’m not an avatar. The avatar gets to live a long happy life… I don’t.” I spat at him. “I know when I’m going to die. The exact day and by who’s hand.” I growled. “I have until then to master the four elements… which I’m pretty damn close.” I sighed. “I have earth bending pretty much down, just need to refine it… all that’s left is airbending.” I looked at Aang as his eyes lit up.

“I could teach you.” He told me. I shook my head.

“Destiny has other plans kid.” I sighed before looking at Jet again. I took some water from a nearby barrel and moved over to Jet, gently cupping his head and starting to perform healing on his mind. He winced as he felt it. “You have to fight it Jet… you have to remember me.” I whispered out.

“You’ve mastered water bending?” Katara asked. I nodded as I kept it around his head.

“You seem far more capable than I am…” Aang sighed as he looked down. “You’re already almost done with your training and I… I’m not.”

“I’ve known my destiny since I could remember. I’ve been training for years Aang.” I told him. “You’ve been awake for less than a year, cut yourself some slack. At least you’re not preparing for your death like I am.”

“You’re going to die…?” He asked softly. I nodded and breathed in shakily before Jet broke free of the control and immediately hugged me when he saw me. I hugged him back and breathed him in. “When…?”

“The day before the comet arrives.” I told him. His eyes widened as he stared at me. “The world can barely handle us both being here… to handle us both for a lifetime… would throw the world out of balance…” I explained. Jet sighed softly as he held me.

“So we’re living one day at a time… living as much of it as we can.” Jet whispered before he kissed me. I returned it and sighed in relief. “I know where they took me.”

“You know she’s going to die?” Katara asked. “And you’re still by her side?” Jet nodded slowly as he looked into my eyes.

“When I found her… she was half-starved and on the brink of passing out.” He explained. “She had swum all the way from the North Pole because of her grief.” He gently stroked my cheek. “And now… she smiles…” he smiled at me. “Because we helped her feel safe… and loved.” I smiled back and closed my eyes. “Let’s find Appa…” he told me.

“You lost your Bison…?” I asked confused as I looked to Aang. He nodded at me. “I know where to go.”

“Lake Laogai.” Jet said. I looked at him before nodding. I headed with them, leading them there. I stopped when I saw dai Li agents ahead.

“You guys continue moving. I can’t be seen with you.” I told them.

“What? Why not?” Aang asked as he looked at me.

“I’m part of the dai li. I can’t be seen guiding you right where they don’t want you. Don’t worry, I’ll meet you guys there.” I told him. He nodded and got moving with Jet. I swallowed hard and dropped into the underground tunnels, moving quickly for the lake facility.

I was terrified, now worried about Jet. It felt like this was the start of the end here. I slipped into the chambers and moved into a large open room. I looked forward, breathing in as I stayed to the shadows before a man came running into the room, followed by Aang and Jet. I looked to the door as it slammed shut. I looked over to the pair, breathing in shakily as they started fighting with the head of the dai li.

“Jet, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai.” He spoke. I paled and froze when Jet responded and went after Aang. I kept hidden in the shadows as Aang tried to get through to Jet.

“ _You’ll see your chance: take it._ ”

I nodded and swallowed hard. I watched as Jet paused and closed his eyes remembering again. I quickly moved when I saw the look in the man’s eyes change. I got between him and Jet, sending the boulder back towards him, glaring at him.

“How dare you betray the dai li.”

“Technically never did.” I shrugged before I launched fire at him. His eyes widened in shock. “Don’t you dare touch my boyfriend.” I spat as I went after him as he ran. I forced the door open for Aang’s friends. “Get Jet out of here! I’ll be ok.” I called to them as I moved, chasing the man down with vigor.

“Mei! Wait!” Jet called after me. I kept running before I slid to a stop seeing the blue spirit here. I shoved him up with earthbending and moved towards him, grabbing him and holding him in place. I looked at Appa and swallowed hard.

“What were you planning to do with him?” I growled out as I came over and reached for his mask. He leaned away but I took it from his face. I stared down at Zuko, caught off guard by him being here. “What are you doing here…?”

“I don’t know! What are you doing here and why are you dressed like the dai li?” He asked shocked. I swallowed hard.

“She mastered earthbending with the Dai Li.” Iroh said as he stepped inside. “What were you going to do with the avatar’s bison Zuko?”

“I don’t know!” He sighed exasperatedly. I let him go and stepped back, looking at the mask. I ran my fingers over it slowly. He rubbed his wrists and sighed as he looked down. “I… I don’t know.” He looked back at the bison.

“Do what feels right.” I told him. He sighed and got up, moving over to the bison. I watched him and breathed in. He moved and cut him free, letting him go. I watched Appa fly out through the vent in the ceiling. “Let’s get out of here.” I whispered out. Iroh cupped my back gently and led us back out. I stood on the shore with them and held the blue spirit mask gently. “Can… can I keep this?” Zuko looked at me then the mask.

“You’ll probably give it more justice than I did.” He nodded at me. I breathed out shakily and nodded before bowing to him.

“I will live up to the good of the blue spirit.” I told him, giving the traditional fire nation stance. He blinked at me in shock. “Maybe then… I’ll have a legacy worthy of being remembered.” I smiled at him.

“Do not forget Mei… you are as much a daughter of the fire nation as you are the water tribe.” Iroh told me. I looked at him and breathed in. “You are a princess, even if the world does not know it.” I smiled at that.

“Thank you… father.” I bowed to him.

“You are just like your brother…” he sighed softly. I looked up at him, breathing in. “You’re brave… and strong…” he came over and gently cupped my cheek. “You saved that young boy’s life today.” He told me. I smiled at that. “If nothing else… you should feel proud of that.” He smiled at me. I smiled back and put my head to his, happy tears falling. “You have made me more proud than I could have ever imagined… and you have yet to face your destiny.” He told me. I pulled back and smiled at him.

“I will bring honor back to the fire nation. For you, father.” I told him. He smiled at me. “It has been missing for over a hundred years… it’s time we made it right.” I looked at Zuko. “Even if fate challenges us, it is our duty to restore the fire nation to the glory it had before Sozen. Isn’t that right Cousin?” I smiled at him. He was just in shock as he looked at me.

“You speak of the fire nation… like you’ve been there but you haven’t…” he muttered out. I nodded slowly.

“The fire nation… will be the next journey I take.” I told him. “And it will also be yours, Prince Zuko.” I smiled at him. “I have seen where our paths diverge… but also where they intercept. We both have a lot to learn before the comet arrives.” I explained.

“You’re so young yet wise.” Zuko sighed. “The fire nation would be proud to have you.” He told me. I smiled at that.

“I would be proud to guide it back to peace… and love… but that is not my destiny.” I explained. “I will die for peace and love… while facing the greatest evil.” He looked at me. “It is your job to carry on the legacy… to restore balance with the avatar.”

“With the avatar…?” He asked shocked.

“In time… you’ll understand.” I smiled at him. “I wish I could live to see your coronation…” I bowed to him. “Good luck on your journey Prince Zuko.” I told him before I quickly moved off, tucking away the mask.

I found the avatar surrounded by dai li and I launched myself up and into the barricade. I closed my eyes and used my earth bending to throw the dai li off the walls, easily overpowering them and sending them flying into the water. I grabbed the man’s wrist from early and twisted it behind him, making a fire blade and putting it to his throat.

“Still think I’m easy to manipulate?” I growled into his ear, slowly opening my eyes.

“How can you bend like that?” He muttered out. “How can you bend multiple elements?”

“I’m something new…” I hissed out before I shoved him towards Appa. The bison grabbed him by the leg and launched him into the water. I smiled at Appa and went over, hugging his face gently. He closed his eyes and relaxed into my touch.

“Appa… likes you…” Aang muttered out shocked. I rubbed his fur gently and looked him in the eye.

“It’s because I’m a part of you Aang.” I looked back at him. “I’m part of the avatar.” I told him, taking off my hat and looking at him. He looked at me. I came over and put my hand out to him. I smiled at him, calm and relaxed. “I want you to meet my master.” I told him gently. He looked up at me before he gently took my hand.

I breathed in as I felt a surge of energy flow between us. I exhaled slowly as I closed my eyes. It felt like the avatar state… but it wasn’t. It felt so much more powerful but absolutely in control.

“I am the elements. I am the emotions. That is my purpose.” I told him as I opened my eyes. “I am the raw power of the avatar. The first avatar created me… to enhance them. To give you the strength you’ll need to win your fight. It is no longer enough for the avatar to train, the elements now have to as well.” I explained. He looked at me. “Powerful enemies require equally powerful means of peace.” I smiled. I looked over to the first avatar who smiled.

“ _I… am Wan.”_ He told us both. Aang stared at him in shock. “ _What she says is correct. She was created to help the avatar master the elements while also maintaining the raw power of them. She is also the greatest burden the avatar must carry… for she must perish to aid you. She may not die by your hand, but she must die.”_

“No! Why does she have to die for me?” Aang asked, now worried. I smiled at him.

“Aang… I’ve been preparing for this my entire life. When the time comes I will be ready.” I explained to him. He looked at me saddened. “My death will not be in vain. It will mark the start of change, of peace.” I told him. “I will be with you on the day of the comet… just not like this.” I told him. “Just like all the avatar before you, I will be there to guide you, to give you strength for the task at hand.”

“You’ve known about this your entire life?” Katara asked. I looked to her, nodding.

“My father and Jet both know… they’ve come to terms with it just as I have.” I explained.

“There’s been enough death already, why does she have to die too?” Aang asked Wan, upset. He sighed softly.

“ _The world can’t hold both of you…_ ” he explained. Aang looked down at the ground. “ _She will be there in every lifetime from now on, her death is not goodbye forever._ ” Aang looked up at me and swallowed hard.

“I am your fury, you are the restraint.” I told him. “To expect you to be both in a time like this is unfair.” I sighed softly. I gently let go of his hand and Wan faded from his view. “Let me carry this burden.” I glanced down. “Good luck, young avatar.” I bowed before I put my hat back on, launching myself up and over the cliff face, heading back for Ba Sing Se.

I didn’t want to admit how painful it was to say that. To come to terms with it. I was still afraid to die, I didn’t want to die. But I had to push on. This was my job. I couldn’t back down.

I found the Freedom Fighters and immediately jumped into Jet’s arms, shaking and crying softly. “Don’t scare me like that… ever again…” I whispered out.

“Can’t make promises but the sooner we leave Ba Sing Se the better.” He sighed as he held me close. I breathed him in, nuzzling into his neck gently. “After what just happened… it’s best if we do.” I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

“I still have things I need to do here… I’m sorry but this is going to the last time for a while that you’ll see me.” I looked into his eyes, gently cupping his cheeks.

“What? Why?” He asked worriedly. I sighed.

“I have more to do here… and after that is done… I have to go to the fire nation.” I whispered out. “And I’m not taking you there. It’s too dangerous.” I stroked his cheek gently, looking into his eyes.

“Why do you have to go…?” He asked softly. I put my forehead to his and closed my eyes. He stroked my cheek gently.

“It is where my destiny continues.” I whispered, before kissing him gently. He returned it and cupped my neck. “I love you Jet…” I whispered against his lips. “But you… were not part of the plan.” I sighed, tears falling. “I wish I could stay by your side forever… but I cannot.” I looked into his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“When will I see you again…?” He asked worriedly. I nuzzled him gently.

“Go to the western air temple.” I told him. “You’ll be safe there for a while.” I stroked his cheek gently. He nodded slowly and stroked my cheek. “I hope I’ll find you again… I hope I can make it there.” I whispered softly. “Just remember… I will always love you.”

“And I, you…” he whispered to me. I smiled at that, nuzzling him gently. He held me close. “Do what needs to be done. I want to see peace for the first time in my life.” I smiled.

“I will.” I nodded, gently kissing him again. “Take care Jet.” I slowly pulled back, taking a deep breath as I looked for the palace again. I slowly let go of his hand before I moved that way, breathing in shakily.

I breathed in as I moved through the tunnels with other dai li. I had been blending in with them, to find the last of my destiny here. I swallowed hard as we moved into the giant crystal chamber underground. I looked up, my fear spiking as I recognized it.

“ _Breathe._ ” Wan told me. I nodded once before I moved with them, already seeing the avatar fighting with Azula. I kept blended in as I moved with the other dai li. I peeked out from under my hat and smirked at Katara, winking before I quickly turned my fighting towards Azula, shoving away the other dai li and quickly knocking them out.

“You dare betray me?!” She spat at me. I threw off my hat and smirked.

“Yes. Yes, I do.” I chuckled before I launched fire at her. Her eyes widened in shock. “Shocked? You should be cousin.” I spat as I launched myself at her. She immediately glared at me.

“Uncle’s bastard daughter.” She spat before shooting lightning towards me. I caught it with ease and smirked before sending it back at her. I breathed in before launching an air blast at her. “And you’re an avatar.” She laughed. “How ironic.”

“Not an avatar.” I smirked as I launched at her and kicked her away. I stood my ground, proud and strong. “Just someone who’s gonna kick your ass into the next century!” I barked as I continued my assault, keeping her on her toes.

I shrieked as I felt fire on my back. I turned and looked at Zuko behind me. I breathed in shakily before Iroh came to my aid against Azula. I launched an attack at Zuko, knowing he was torn right now. I took a deep breather before facing Azula, breathing out fire with ease. She jumped back and glared at me. I smirked and shot lightning at her. She caught it and redirected it.

I froze when I saw it heading for the avatar. My heart raced in fear as I realized it was my doing. I screamed out in pain as I felt his heart stop. I instantly became stronger and I lashed out at her tenfold, not holding back anything. I felt Wan step into me and my eyes flowed like the avatar as I grabbed her with blood bending, a trait I had picked up from my mother’s family. She was the only one of them who couldn’t, but I could.

“Get Aang to safety.” I barked out with the voice of the avatar’s past lives. I kept going after Azula and her army, much more capable of a fighter with my years of practice. I gasped in as I felt Wan leave me. It hurt as I fell to my knees, now completely out of it.

“ _The avatar is safe. I couldn’t stay a minute longer or you would die._ ” Wan told me. I whimpered as I fell to the side, my entire body aching.

“Well well… father will be more than pleased with your capture.” Azula panted as she walked over. I felt cuffs for around my wrists and I was lifted up, limp. “A capable avatar… while the previous is dead.” She chuckled. “By her own hands.”

“ _Aang is alive… Katara saved him. Do not take the blame for this. She did it. Not you.”_ I felt tears fall, not listening to him. Even if Aang was alive… I had hurt him. I had taken his life with my lightning. Even if I hadn’t aimed at him, I had done it. “ _Mei you did not hurt Aang!_ ” I cried as I was dragged beside my father. “ _Mei!_ ” I curled in on myself as I began to cry.

“Mei… I am sorry.” Iroh told me as he rubbed my back gently. “But you need to listen to Wan.” I looked at him, looking at him shocked. How did he know about him. “I have seen him since I met you. I have always seen him.” He smiled at me.

“ _Wait… what…?”_ Wan blinked and looked at him. Iroh sighed softly as we were put in a transport. I stared down at the ground and swallowed hard.

“He is right… you need to breathe. You are not to blame for what happened.” Iroh told me. I breathed in shakily and looked between them. I sniffed and rubbed at my eyes. I nodded slowly and watched as we were moved. “Do not blame yourself for hurting the avatar.”

“It was my lightning regardless of if it was intentional.” I sighed.

“You also did blood bending… and it’s not even a full moon.” He told me, sighing softly. “You are more powerful than people give you credit for.” I sighed.

“It’s not right to blood bend… it should be illegal.” I sighed. He nodded slowly. “My mother’s family… they’re a long line of blood benders.” I explained. He nodded slowly. “Mom wasn’t able to… not like me.” I sighed.

“Until the day it does become illegal… use it only in the direst situations, understand?” He asked softly. I looked up at him and nodded slowly.

“Shut up! Both of you.” The guard barked back at us. I looked over to the sound and sighed before I ran my hands over the metal, breathing in.

“She could metal bend… Wan… how did she do it?” I asked quietly. He looked at me and blinked.

“ _Unrefined ore in the metal._ ” He explained. I peeked up a little at that before I turned and put both my hands on the metal, closing my eyes and focusing, feeling with the earth bending.

“Thank you, Toph.” I whispered out as I felt it’s I smirked and crumpled a section before I smoothed it back out.

“That’s impressive.” Iroh smiled at me. I looked at him and relaxed a little before I moved over and leaned into him, closing my eyes. He held me gently and rubbed my back. “Everything will be alright. I promise.” He whispered. I nodded and nuzzled him gently. He kissed my head gently as he held me.


End file.
